300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.09.04
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Item Mall New Skin *Doma Umaru's skin - Skin Card - Himouto Umaru on sale after the update. Items *Removed Summer Vacation Returning Package from the Item Mall. *Removed Black Rose Package from the Item Mall. *Removed Artifact Luxury Packages from the Item Mall. *Removed Level 5 Gems from the Item Mall. *Restored Hanser Voice Package's original price (15 Diamonds -> 50 Diamonds). ---- Heroes *''Cthugha's living flame: ''Adjusted the ability to increase self-healing effects by 1% for each 3% of missing Health -> 1% for each 2% of missing Health The child *''Indescribable Bar Things: Cthugha's Original Version W: ''The bonus Movement Speed reduced from 25% -> 20% *''Indescribable Bar Things: Cthugha's Original Version W: ''The duration of bonus Movement Speed, Armor and Magic Resist reduced from 5 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Heat Exchanger E: ''The Movement Speed reduction effect reduced from 8% for each time the skill causes damage, up to 40% -> 5% for each time the skill causes damage, up to 25% *''Space CQC Type 100 - 01 Sacrifice R: ''After dealing the skill damage to the target, Cthuko gains 5%/10%/15% Damage Reduction for 5 seconds. *''Combo - 1st Stage Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 2 seconds -> 1.5 seconds *''Combo - 1st Stage ~ 5th Stage Q: ''Base damage removed. *''Combo - 1st Stage ~ 5th Stage Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.3 AD -> 0.4 AD *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''The effectiveness of the ability to reduce incoming damage adjusted from 50% -> 50%/65%/80% *''Shirohebi Datsuraku: ''After nullifying the damage, Orochimaru automatically becomes stealth for 2 seconds. *''Shatter: ''New effect - Every 6/4.5/3 seconds (Hero Level 1/6/11), Lily's next basic attack will deal the damage to all enemies within 220 radius around the target. *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% for 2 seconds -> 30% for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''Each time Lily performs a basic attack on the target with Movement Speed debuff from this skill, it will reset the interval of Shatter. *''Shadow Strike E: ''Bonus Attack Speed adjusted from 50%/60%/70%/80%/90% -> 35%/40%/45%/50%/55% *''Shadow Strike E: ''Added the new Passive Effect: '' Lily gains 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% bonus Attack Speed, and killing or assisting in killing a hero will refresh the cooldown of ''Shadow Strike E. ---- Eternal Battlefield Equipment *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive: **'Old Effect: '''Adjusts the interval to trigger the passive effect from 'Star Platinum - The World - R' to 38 - Level x 2 seconds. **'New Effect: Adjusts the interval to trigger the passive effect from ''Star Platinum - The World - R'' to 38 - Level seconds. *Adjusted the ''UNIQUE Passive'': **'Old Effect: '''Grants 2 stacks for a hero kill and 1 stack for an assist, up to + Equipment Level stacks. 5 stacks are lost upon death. Grants 30 Ability Power per stack. **'New Effect: '''Grants 2 stacks for a hero kill and 1 stack for an assist, up to + Equipment Level stacks. 5 stacks are lost upon death. Grants 15 Ability Power per stack. ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed the problem of the Rapier's visual effect when Fleet Commander used her skin - Captain Liliana. *Fixed the abnormal value of the bonus stats on Eternal Battlefield's equipment. *Fixed the problem about the skin with an expiration time that after expiration time the skins were still able to finish the tasks related to the skins. *Fixed a problem with Talent's points. ---- ----